An All-New Dawn
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: After the rise of the Empire forces Jedi Kanan Jarrus and his friend, Cacao the Dog, into meaningless hiding, they meet a certain Twi'lek freedom fighter and two ThunderCats, who eventually convince them to take the fight back to the Imperials. Based off of the novel *A New Dawn.*


**A/N:** This story mixes the continuing story of the ThunderCats of Third Earth and their Animal allies as they fight to oppose Mumm-Ra, Emperor Palpatine, and Darth Vader, who are spreading their Imperial "peace and order" like wildfire. It mostly deals with lesser and original characters, but Lion-O makes at least one appearance, and Tygra and Cheetara are main characters. The ThunderKittens and Snarf don't appear in this story, and beware, because at some point in this story, a spoiler will be dropped as to where Panthro and Pumyra are now. As for other Animal characters, like Slithe and Mumm-Ra's other generals, and allies like Anet, Dobo, Ro-Bear Bill, and Horus, they may appear and they may not, but some may appear in a way you don't expect.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _ThunderCats_ or _Star Wars Rebels_. They belong to Warner Bros. and Disney, respectively.

* * *

 ** _An All-New Dawn_**

 **Prologue**

 _Years earlier…_

"It's time for you to go home," Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

The revered Jedi Master looked at the blinking lights on the panel to his right, and then at the students watching him, as well as the small number of Animals that were also attending this class. The aisle between the towering computer banks in the central security station in the Jedi Temple was designed for a small amount of Jedi doing maintenance, not a crowd; but the younglings fit right in, and the Animals, including a few Birds, several Dogs, a bunch of Ro-Bear Berbils, and Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats.

"That's the meaning of this signal," Obi-Wan continued, turning back to the interface. Rows of blue lights twinkled in a set of green indicators. He toggled a switch. "You can't hear or see anything now. Not here in the Jedi Temple. But away from Coruscant, on planets across the galaxy, those of our Order and the Animal races would get the message: _Return home_."

Sitting with their classmates, young Caleb Dume and his Dog pal, Cocoa, listened – but not intently. Their minds wandered, almost as one, as they often did when they tried to imagine being out in the field. Both of them were lean and wiry now (Cocoa was technically a Puppy). Caleb had ruddy skin and blue eyes under a mop of black hair, while Cocoa, as his name would imply, was a chocolate-coated Labrador Retriever. They were just a couple of members of the crowd; Caleb wasn't yet apprenticed to a mentor, and neither of them had been allowed, as of yet, to go out and serve with the other Jedi and Animals. But one day, they'd be out there, traveling to exotic worlds with each other, as well as with Caleb's Master. They'd provide peace and order for the citizens of the Galactic Republic and defeat the scourge known as Mumm-Ra and his Lizard army at the same time, beating evil wherever they found it.

Then Cocoa saw himself as a great Dog warrior, able to match strength and wits with the mighty Dobo himself, becoming so great that should he ever end up in the Pit back home on Third Earth, there was no way he could fail to earn his freedom through 100 victories. At the same time, Caleb saw himself later as a Jedi Knight, fighting alongside the Republic's clone warriors and their allies, the Ravenmen, against the enemy Separatists. Sure, Republic Chancellor Palpatine had promised to end the war soon, but no one could be so rude as to resolve the war before the two pals got their chance. And then finally, Caleb dared to hope that he would become a Jedi Master like Obi-Wan – accepted while still young as one of the wise sages of the Order. Then he'd _really_ do some great feats. He'd lead the battle against the legendary, evil Sith, the enemies of the Jedi as well as life itself.

Of course, the Sith hadn't been seen in a thousand years, and he knew of no shadow of their return, even though Obi-Wan's late Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was rumored to have been slain by a Sith warrior on Naboo years ago, whom Obi-Wan slew in turn minutes later. But in his ambitions Caleb Dume was no different from the younglings around him; no matter the gender or the species, and neither was Cocoa. Adolescent imagination knew no bounds.

The bearded Jedi Master touched the panel once again. "It's just in test mode now," Obi-Wan said. "No one will respond. But were there a true emergency, Jedi could receive the message in several ways. There is the basic alert signal. And then there are other components, in which you might find more detailed text and holographic messages. No matter the format, the basic purpose should be clear-"

 _"Go home!"_ the collective students shouted.

Obi-Wan nodded. Then he saw a hand and a paw being raised side-by-side. "The student and Puppy in the back," he said, searching for a name. "Caleb Dume and Cocoa, right?"

"Yes, Master," said Caleb.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm learning, too." The students and Animals laughed quietly. "You have a question, Caleb?"

"Yes, we do," said Cocoa, who took a breath. "Where?"

"Where what?"

The others laughed again, a little louder this time.

"Where's home? Where do we go?"

Obi-Wan smiled again. "To Coruscant, of course. Here, to the Jedi Temple. The recall is exactly what it sounds like."

He was about to turn back to the beacon when he spotted Caleb wave his hand in the air again. Caleb wasn't one to sit in front for every lesson – no one respected a teacher's pet – but shyness had never been one of his afflictions, nor did it affect his Dog friend.

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Why-why would you need all the Jedi here at once?" His voice cracked slightly for some reason. Most of the other younglings chuckled rudely. Cocoa gave them a low growl to hush them up. Caleb glared at them.

"A very good question," replied Obi-Wan. "Looking at this place, one would think we had all the Jedi we need!" He grinned at the students' Masters, all standing outside in the more spacious control room, looking in. Caleb could see his Master, Depa Billaba, among them. Tan-skinned and dark-haired, she had shown interest in taking him on as her apprentice, and she studied him now from afar with her usual mostly patient look: _What are you on about now, Caleb?_

Caleb almost wanted to shrink into the floor, but then Obi-Wan addressed him directly. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ , Caleb: What reasons would _you_ expect would cause us to recall every Jedi in the Order?"

Caleb knew this was either a chance to impress a member of the High Council in front of everyone, or it was a chance to founder on the question, and take their abuse. There were so many possibilities – _including a trick question._

Cocoa gave him an encouraging pat on the back, though, and Caleb gave his response. "I know the reasons you'd call them back. _Unexpected_ reasons!"

Riotous laughter erupted from the other children, except for Cocoa, all semblance of respectful order disappearing at Caleb's words. Cocoa barked at them angrily and raised a paw shaped like a fist. But Obi-Wan raised his hands. "That's as good an answer as I've ever heard," he said.

The group settled down, and Obi-Wan continued. "The truth is I simply don't know, my young friends. I could tell you of the many times over the course of the history of the Order when Jedi have been called back to Coruscant to deal with one threat or another. There are truths, and there are legends touched with truth, and all can teach you something. I am sure Jocasta Nu, our librarian, would help you explore more. But no two events were alike, and when the signal is given again, that event will be unique, too. It's my hope that it will never be needed, but knowing about it is part of your training. So the important thing is, when you get the signal…"

 _"…go home!"_ the children said, Caleb and Cocoa included.

"Very good." Obi-Wan deactivated the signal and walked through the crowd to the exit. The students, Masters, and Animals started to file out, too, with Lion-O maneuvering to walk beside Obi-Wan and talk to him, assuming that the lesson, and the field trip, was over. Caleb and Cocoa stood too, but didn't yet leave the aisle. The Jedi had taught their students to look at all sides of things, and many of the Animals had learned similar lessons, and a though had occurred to them both. They started to raise their hands, until Obi-Wan and Lion-O, the only ones paying attention, noticed.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked over the din of the chatting students. The others quieted, freezing in place. "What is it, Caleb?"

Master Billaba frowned at Caleb a little, no doubt wondering what his impulsive prospect was on about now. She also wondered if two impulsive people, one a Jedi, was a good idea, because Cocoa had a similar way of blurting things out impulsively. It was a good time to shut up. But at this point, standing alone, they were committed.

"This beacon. It can send _any_ message, right?" Cocoa asked.

"Ah," said Obi-Wan, "No, we wouldn't use it for regular administrative matters. Such instructions will be received individually, using less dramatic forms of-"

"Can you send people away?" said Cocoa.

A gasp came from the group. Interrupted but not visibly irritated, Obi-Wan stared. "I'm sorry?"

"Can the beacon send people away?" Cocoa asked, pointing at the beacon controls.

"Yes," said Caleb, "It can recall every Jedi and Animal at once. Could it warn all of them away?"

Whispered conversations buzzed behind Obi-Wan and Lion-O. Master Billaba stepped into the computer room, apparently wanting to put an end to an awkward moment. "I think that's enough, Caleb. You too, Cocoa. Excuse us, Master Kenobi. We value your time."

But Obi-Wan and Lion-O weren't paying attention to her. Instead, they requested that the crowd please quiet down and wait.

"Well, we never considered using it for that before in the history of the Order," mused Obi-Wan. "What do you think, Lion-O? The Jedi are not the only wise ones here."

Lion-O thought for a moment. "If it's possible to create such a message with this machine, then yes, I think it _could_ be used to warn Jedi and Animals away."

"Technically, it _is_ possible," agreed Obi-Wan.

The students and Animals rumbled with discussions in reaction.

 _Warn Jedi away? Warn Animals away? We Jedi and Animals don't run! We rush toward danger! Jedi stand, Animals fight!_ And so on.

The other Masters stepped in, attempting to break this up. "Students," said one elder, "there's no reason to-"

"No _expected_ reason," Lion-O said, pointing his sharp-nailed index finger to the air. He sought the gaze of Caleb and Cocoa. "Only what our young friends said: unexpected reasons."

A hush fell over the group. Caleb and Cocoa were reluctant to say anything else, so they let another child, a Duck, ask what she was thinking. "What then? If you send us all away, what then?"

Lion-O thought for a few seconds before turning to everyone and giving a warm, reassuring smile. "The same as any other time, I'd say. You will obey the directive – and await the next one."

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly, too. "Exactly. Thank you all for your time." It was a dismissal.

The students and Animals filed out of the control room quickly, still talking. Caleb and Cocoa remained, watching Obi-Wan and Lion-O disappear through another doorway. Before they left, the friends heard Lion-O compliment the Jedi Temple's technology, saying that he definitely wasn't wrong when he believed that tech had its good side. Obi-Wan replied that the technology was good and effective, but that it was really the Force that made it possible for the Jedi to use such things to protect other Jedi lives. The boys' eyes turned back to the beacon.

Caleb could sense Master Billaba watching them. She was waiting alone in the doorway. The frown was gone; her eyes were warm and caring. She gestured for the boys to follow her. They did.

"My young strategist and his best friend have been thinking again," she remarked as they stepped into the elevator. "Any other questions?"

 _"Await orders,"_ said Caleb. He gazed at the floor, and then up at her. "What if orders never come? I won't know what to do."

"Me neither," said Cocoa.

"Maybe you will."

"Maybe we won't."

She watched them thoughtfully. "All right, maybe you won't. But anything is possible," she said, putting her arm on Caleb's shoulder as the door opened. "Perhaps the answer will come to you in another form."

Neither Jedi nor Puppy knew what that meant. But then it was Master Billaba's way to speak in riddles, and they always forgot about them as soon as they stepped out onto the floor where the young Jedi and the next generation of Animal warriors trained. On any given day, room after room would see the mightiest warriors in the galaxy teaching the next generation in lightsaber combat, acrobatics, hand-to-hand fighting – even starship and SkyCutter piloting, using simulators, of course. Every imaginable Force-based discipline could come in handy.

And this was only a tiny fraction of the Jedi and the Animals throughout the known galaxy. True, the Galactic Republic was at war now with the Separatists, but the Jedi had thwarted threats for a thousand generations, and apart from the fall of Thundera and Avista, Lion-O had thwarted every evil attempt by Mumm-Ra and others to overcome the ThunderCats and control Third Earth. How could anyone or anything challenge them?

Caleb and Cocoa arrived at a room where their classmates were already sparring with wooden staffs. Two of their regular dueling partners, a red-skinned humanoid boy and a brown Mastiff, met them in the doorway, training weapon in hand. They, too, had attended the lecture. "Welcome, young Master Serious and his pet Albert," they said, smirking. "What was all that back there with Master Kenobi and Lord Lion-O?"

"Forget it, pal," said Cocoa, as he and Caleb went for their own training weapons. "It's nothing."

"But wait!" The other boy and Puppy shot their hands in the air, mimicking Caleb and Cocoa's questioning. "Ooh! Ooh! Call on me!"

"Yeah, you're going to want to focus, buddy, because we're going to whip your tails." Caleb and Cocoa smiled and went to work. "And in your case," they said to the other Puppy, "literally!"

* * *

 **THIS IS OBI-WAN KENOBI AND LION-O. REPUBLIC FORCES HAVE BEEN TURNED AGAINST THE JEDI AND THEIR CLOSEST ANIMAL ALLIES. AVOID CORUSCANT, AVOID DETECTION, STAY STRONG. TRUST IN THE POWER STONES. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.**


End file.
